


His Sun

by mcxynth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, Levi being poetic, Oh man what did I just do, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcxynth/pseuds/mcxynth
Summary: Levi grew up to a world without sun. But, she became his sun – bright, cheerful, influential.





	His Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I remember musing about the sun, how it rises and falls and rises again, and from that line of thought came this fanfic. I'm doing my best to be as productive in writing as I can, but in the meantime I can only seem to finish one-shots... (My finished multi-chaptered stories are at a wonderful zero.) I'll be working on that. and I'm open to constructive criticism so if you have something you want to point out, please do so!

Levi grew up to a world without sun. Once, his world was dark, but he pushed through. Once, he believed that he could survive through his and his comrades’ strength alone.

But when he was offered a chance to see the sky, he took it.

It was ironic – pathetic, even – how all living beings were weak to freedom. Your upbringing didn’t matter. Your strength didn’t matter. Your damn principles didn’t matter. All had the desire for freedom ingrained deep inside.

Was that desire his weakness? Or was it his greatest life choice?

In all honesty, he never expected a light to shine in the gloom of his world. Never expected a light to even come willingly and surround a man such as him.

It approached him first, bright and excited.

She was his sun – bright, cheerful, influential. Her radiance forced its way into his routine - in some ways strengthening his resolve, in other ways heightening his fear.

 

The thought scared him. He doubted himself for accepting this—this… _her_. A sun. After all, the sun always sets. No matter how bright it shone, no matter how high it soared, it will always come down – fall beyond the horizon, rest away from everyone’s eyes. Who knows when _she_ would go?

Some nights, Levi would ponder over this. And the mornings after that, he’d be awake to watch the sunrise, in time to watch _his_ sun rise.

Then, she would groan and meet his eyes. And she would grin and once again, light shone on his world. The brightness returned. Her glow returned. His fear returned.

 

Did he love her? Levi doubted it. Love was shitty - a useless waste of time in a world such as his. But he did appreciate her. It’s a truth that the sun would keep baring down on the earth – you could hate it, you could love it, but you can’t do anything about it. And he supposes, that’s the same case for her. He just chose to appreciate it.

It isn’t love. It’s, perhaps, acceptance. And forlorn, sweet surrender.

Still, days never seemed complete without her. Everything dimmed darker without her - more shadows around the corner and the world even crueler.

 

And just like the sun, she may be going away, but she will come back. He knew she will.

He _hoped_ she will.

 

But the hand limped in his grasp.

Her eyes lost their glow.

 

His sun had set.

And this time, he knew she will never rise again.

 

Night came and passed, and another day came around.

Life moves on.

**Author's Note:**

> *slowly creeps away*


End file.
